pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 57 - Reunited And it Feel’s So Good!!!
"Yo Alice!" shouted Eria jumping around up and down. She stood up waving at them, before she started running toward them. She was about five foot five with the same skin completion as Eria, ocean blue hair that reached down below her waist and ocean blue eye's, wearing a blue kimono. "Hay Jamie, Eria and Hinta. It's been awhile since I last saw you'll." greeted Alice as she hugged them. "Yea. What have you been up to lately?" asked Hinta "Nothing really...just growing flower's. Who are your friends?" asked Alice looking at Ash, Misty and Brock. "My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash "Chu." greeted Pikachu "Hi I’m Misty." greeted Misty "And my name is Brock and just like this flower garden your beauty is beyond words." greeted Brock as he rushed pass them and grabbed both of Alice's hand's. All of a sudden something covered in a ice blue electrical energy rushed Brock and rammed him whih sent him flying back into a near by tree. "Hay Brock are you ok?" asked Tanza "I think so, but why does love have to hurt so much." moaned Brock laying against the tree. "Yea he's ok." chuckled Tanza "What was that?” asked Misty looking at the sphere of ice blue electrical energy. They looked in front of Alice and there a orb of ice blue electrical energy on the ground in front of them. It started to fade and then there on the ground in front of Alice was another very odd Pikachu. It was a little smaller than other pikachu's and was completely white except for the tip of it's ears that was black and it had blue eye's. It also had bangs on the side of it's head similar to Kachu and it's tail was completely straight except for the end which was shaped like a scythe. "Sorry about that. Kim doesn’t like it when people approach me like that." giggled Alice "Chu...Pika." frowned Kim "Pika...Pi!“ shouted Kachu as he ran out from behind the group. "Pi." said Kim as her face lit up like a light and she ran up to Kachu and jumped into his arms. "So Kachu and Kim are...." said Misty "Yep Kim is Kachu's girlfriend." nodded Jamie They looked at Kachu and Kim rubbing their check's together as black and ice blue spark's flew form them. Just then Kira, Nina, and Nikita all went up to them as they all laughed together. "Hay does this mean what I think it mean's?" asked Alice "Yea and he should be back very soon." nodded Jamie They all watched as Alice's face lit up like she had just hit a ten thousand dollar jackpot. "We are suppose to wait for him here." nodded Hinta "Ok." nodded Alice "Hay Alice I was wondering if I could challenge you to a gym battle?" asked Ash "Well Kim is the only pokémon I have with me right now. What do you say Kim?" asked Alice "Pika...Chu." nodded Kim "Alright, but we'll have a one on one battle." offered Alice "That's fine with me." nodded Ash "Alright then...let's get this battle started!" shouted Eria as they all ran back inside of the gym. "This will be a one on one battle between the trainer Ash and Kordell's City gym leader Alice. When a trainer's pokémon is no longer able to battle then a winner will be declared. Begin!” announced Jamie "Alright I might not win this battle, but I’m at least to going to see how I measure up to her." thought Ash to himself. "Kim let's show them why we're the Kordell City gym leaders!“ shouted Alice "Chu...Pika." nodded Kim in front of Alice ready to fight. "Echserto let's go!” shouted Ash as her threw out his pokéball. "Serto." said Echserto as he appeared in front of Ash. "Kim use Thunderbolt!” shouted Alice and Kim shot a ice blue colored lightning bolt at Echserto. "Use Hidden Power Echserto!” shouted Ash Echserto started to glow as four glowing bubble's formed beside him and they flew toward Kim. When the lightning bolt collided with the bubble's destroyed them, before hitting Echserto and sending him sliding back several feet. "Echserto are you ok?“ asked Ash "Ech." moaned Echserto as ice blue electricity surged around his body. "Kim's Thunderbolt attack is very strong. It broke through Echserto's attack with no problem. Alright Echserto use Shining Claw!” shouted Ash and Echserto dashed toward Kim as his right claw started to shine. "Kim use Quick Attack!” shouted Alice Kim quickly dashed toward Echserto and rammed into him sending him rolling back. "She's also fast. Come on Echserto get up and use Nature Power!” shouted Ash "Ech." said Echserto as he got back to his feet. Echserto opened his mouth and started to create a ball of blue fire in front of his mouth. "Use Attract Kim!” shouted Alice All of a sudden Kim jumped up into the air, before she brought her paw's to her lip's and blew a kiss toward Echserto. When she blew the kiss, pink heart's appeared around her, before flying toward Echserto and when the heart's hit him pink heart's appeared in his eye's. "Awe man…i wasn't expecting that. Echserto snap out of it!” yelled Ash "Now Kim finish him with Volt Tackle!” shouted Alice Kim dashed toward Echserto as she was covered in ice blue electrical energy and rammed into Echserto. When she rammed Echserto he was sent flying back ans he slammed into the wall unconscious. "Echserto is unable to continue which mean's Alice and Kim are the winner's." announced Jamie "Chu...Pikachu." smiled Kim as she landed in front of Alice her body crackling with ice blue electrical energy. "That Kim is a tough cookie." noted Misty "Pika." nodded Pikachu in Misty's arm's. "You did your best Echserto. Now take a long rest." smiled Ash as he held out his pokéball. "Ech...serto." nodded Echserto as he disappeared into his pokéball. "She tough for sure...that let's me know that I still have a long way to go before I can beat her." thought Ash to himself. "You did your best Ash." reassured Misty as she walked up to Ash. "Chu...Pika" agreed Pikachu as he jumped out of Misty's arms and onto Ash's shoulder. "Yea...well I still have allot of training to do and this just proves it." nodded Ash "Pika!" shouted Kachu "What's wrong?" asked Brock "Chu...Pika...Pi." motioned Kachu They all followed him out into the flower garden and saw that he was looking up at the sky at two figure's. "What's that?" asked Misty "I think it's Timothy and Rodney." said Hinta as the figure's disappeared. "Hmm...where did they go?” wondered Jamie All of a sudden a gust of wind blew from behind them and when they turned around they saw Timothy and Rodney in a cloud of black smoke. "We're back! Did you'll miss me." laughed Rodney "I thought I heard my name being call. I wasn't mistaken was I." smiled Timothy They looked at Alice and saw that she was nearly in tears before she dashed toward Timothy. She jumped toward him and he caught her in his arms as she started to hug him. "Now I haven't seen Alice smile like that in a long time." smiled Aussa "Yea. It's good to see her smiling like that again." agreed Jamie They all looked at Timothy and Alice and saw that Timothy was swing her around while she was laughing. He then started to toss her into the air a little until he sent her flying high into the air. "Uh oh. I guess it's kinda hard to control my strength when I’m excited." chuckled Timothy as he caught Alice as she fell back down laughing in his arm. She then looked at Timothy as tear's started to fall from her eye's before she buried her face in his chest. "Why Timothy? Why did you go off and leave like that? You did even say good-bye?" asked Alice "You should know why better than anyone, but I guess I had some issues I had to work out." replied Timothy "But you know you didn't have to do it alone. All you had to do was ask and I would have followed you anywhere to help you." whined Alice "I know you would have, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt no more then I already have hurt you. " replied Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Alice as she up looked at him. "I left you here by yourself for nearly 8 month's. I didn't call, write or even come to visit you, because I was to worried about myself and what I might do. Now that I’m back I find that you've been waiting on me to come back. Why?" asked Timothy "True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget. Not what you see, but what you feel. Not how you listen, but how you understand, and not how you let go, but how you hold on. I would‘ve waited longer if it meant that could‘ve seen you again." smiled Alice with tear's still in her eye's. "People so seldom say I love you and then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you it doesn’t mean I know you'll never go. Only that I wish you didn't have to." smiled Timothy as he hugged her. "As long as your here with me now I’m the happiest person in the world." smiled Alice as she kissed Timothy The group watched as Timothy an Alice shared a passionate kiss, before Jamie came in between them. "Hay now that we have the old group back together what do you say we have a little party." interrupted Jamie "Sound's good to me." nodded Timothy "Where at?" asked Hinta "We'll let these two love bird's choose." offered Jamie as he put his arm around Timothy and Alice. "I'm not sure." shrugged Alice "How about Lover's Ridge." suggested Timothy "Lover's Ridge it is and we're off." declared Jamie "Let me changed real quick then." smiled Alice as she ran into the gym. A few minutes later she came back out of the gym wearing a different outfit. She had an a jacket similar to what her sister had on, but it was smaller wearing a green sweater and a blue skirt. "Now I’m ready." smiled Alice as they left out of the gym and headed back toward their house. "Where's Lover's Ridge?" asked Brock "It's to the southwest of our house near the ocean." replied Eria "Why do they call it Lover's Ridge?" asked Misty "Basically it's where people and pokémon in serious relationships go and spend time together." noted Tanza When they got back to the house, Jamie ran inside, grabbed a case of capsule's, came back out and they headed on. ……………………………… Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island Alicia sat in the center of a cave. "Well I sense a shadow drawing near Timothy." noted Alicia "Chi...Chil...Chi?" asked Harechil "No it's not Randy...I sense a entity of unspeakable power near him. The amount of power that I sense coming from this being is unlike any I’ve ever sensed." explained Alicia "Harechil...Chil...Chi." said Harechil "I don't know what will happen, but right now isn't the right time for me to make my move." nodded Alicia "Chi...chil." said Harechil "I know, but when the time come's I will react, until then I will watch over him." smiled Alicia "Harechil." said Harechil ……………………………… After walking for about thirty minutes they finally came to a meadow off yellow sunflowers that where on a cliff that over looked the ocean. "Look at all the yellow sunflower's." marveled Misty "This is Lover's Ridge." smiled Aussa "Alright then let's get started!” declared Jamie He opened his capsule case, before throwing out four capsule's in front of him and in a explosion of white smoke appeared two table's and two grill's. Just then a shadow appear over them blocking the sun an when they looked above them they saw a Aerodactyl flying over head. "What is a Aerodactyl doing here." noted Brock as something jumped of it's back and landed in front of them. "Hay what's up everybody. It's been awhile." greeted Steve as the Aerodactyl landed on the ground beside him. "Hay it's Professor Steven. What are you doing here?" asked Ash "Please just call me Steve. I'm more of a archaeologist then a professor." shrugged Steve "I called him here. He's the best grill cook I know of." answered Timothy "So what are we grilling up today?" asked Steve Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out another capsule case, before taking out four capsules and throwing them out in front of himself. In a explosion of black and white smoke a large refrigerator and a large defreezer appeared near the two grills. "Take your pick." smiled Timothy "Sounds good to me." nodded Steve as he rubbed his hands together before looking in the defreezer. "Now let's get cooking." said Brock The day rolled on as everybody including the pokémon were walking around the field talking and having fun. When three o'clock hit all the food was finished cooking and everybody could eat. Misty walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda out of it before sitting down in a chair beside the table. She looked around at everybody laughing and having fun. Tanza was talking to Steve, Brock was talking to Hinta and Rodney was talking to Ash, Aussa, and Eria. She then looked at Timothy and Alice and saw that they were walking by the edge of the ridge hand in hand. "They make a cute couple don't they?” asked Hinta as she walked beside Misty. "Yea I guess so." nodded Misty as she took a sip out of her soda. "I bet you and Ash would make just as cute of a couple." smirked Hinta "Maybe." blushed Misty "Hay I’m going to play our song." said Jamie as he tinkled with the radio for a few minutes and a song came on. "That's my song Reunited by Peaches and Herb." smiled Timothy as he and Alice ran to a clearing in front of the radio and started to dance. Misty looked around as everybody got them a partner and started to dance to the song. Tanza with Steve, Brock and Hinta, Kachu with Kim, even Pikachu was dancing with Kira. "Hay Misty." said Ash as he walked up to Misty. "What is it Ash?" asked Misty looking at him. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to...." said Ash nervously, but before he got a chance to say anything else the was an explosion from behind him. "What's going on!" shouted Ash as he turned around. Everybody looked in to the center of the field amongst the thousands of flowers and saw a cloud of dust. "What happened, what hit?” asked Rodney as they ran up to it. "Well you decided to have a party and you didn't invite me. Now that's just rude." said A voice coming from the cloud of dust. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Jamie "I'm surprised you don't remember me old friend. How about now." said The voice All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind that knocked Ash, Misty, Eria, Aussa, and Brock on their butt's. The wind blew the cloud of dust away and there in the middle of the now ruined flower patch Randy stood looking at them. "Well if it isn't Randy. Man look what you did to my flower's. Do you know how long it took to grow all of those." frowned Timothy as he walked out from behind everybody. "I don't care about your stupid flower's! You know why I’m here." motioned Randy pointing at Timothy. "I guess so." sighed Timothy looking at the now distorted flower's. "There's no guessing to it. You know very well that I’m here to crush you." snarled Randy "You know that I don't have beef with you, but if it's a fight you want I won't turn it down. Just name the time and place and I’ll be there." smiled Timothy "Today at Paradise Ridge at six be there." smiled Randy and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Hay who was that?" asked Brock "His name is Randy Eteru and he's a big jerk." frowned Eria "What's up with him wanting to fight Timothy?" asked Misty "It's a long story." sighed Hinta as she shook her head. "So are you really going to fight him?" asked Alice "Yea you know it. To be honest I’m kind of excited. Randy has gotten allot stronger." nodded Timothy "That's just like you always excited about fighting a stronger opponent." smiled Alice "Well you still have about and hour and a half before you have to fight him, but when you do knock him a new one for me for messing up the mood at my party." motioned Jamie waving his fist in the air. "Sure thing." laughed Timothy He grabbed Alice's hand and they walked back over to the edge of the ridge laughing. "Hay Ash you were about to asked me something. What was it?" asked Misty "Well...never mind." blushed Ash as he walked away. "I wonder what was that all about?” wondered Misty looking at Ash. They all had fun dancing, talking and just enjoying themselves until and hour had passed by. They put everything away and cleaned up the field, before heading toward Paradise Ridge which was southwest of Lover's Ridge. When they got there they all saw Randy standing on the edge of the ridge looking out over the ocean. "Well your just in time." noted Randy as he turned around looking at Timothy. "You didn't think that I was actually going to miss this. I can't believe you really thought that you were going to get out of this ass whipping." snickered Timothy as he walked toward Randy. "Last time I underestimated your power's by using my pokémon to fight you. This time I’m going to pound you into the ground with my own fist." motioned Randy as he raised up his hands and balled then into a fist. "Well let me tell you something...thinking you could beat me right now show's me just how much you've underestimated my power's." smirked Timothy as he grabbed the shoulder of his jacket. "What are you doing now?” asked Randy "It's been awhile since I last flexed my muscle's so I’m taking off my jacket." replied Timothy as he took off the jacket and threw in behind him. "I got it!" shouted Ash as he got ready to catch the jacket. "Watch it!" yelled Jamie Jamie quickly grabbed Ash by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the way just as the jacket hit the ground creating a small crater. "What in the world?" wondered Brock "Timothy's jacket is also a weight that he carry's around, but I guess I forgot to mention that." said Jamie as he help him back up to his feet. Brock grabbed the collar jacket and tried picking it up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't budge it. "Wow!" This thing feel's like it way's a ton." huffed Brock "Actually it's about five ton's." corrected Jamie "What...if I would have caught that thing I would have been crushed." sighed Ash "Chu...Pika." laughed Pikachu looking at Ash. "His jacket is a weight and a Power regulator. I get to see his full power." noted Ash as he looked back at Timothy and Randy. "Now Randy I want you to show me your true power. Thrill me." urged Timothy smiling. "Thrill you...you must be mistaken. No I’m going to pound you into dust." snarled Randy To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 1 Content